1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an interposer, more specifically, to an interposer on which electronic components such as an IC chip are mountable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2001-326305 discloses an interposer with a capacitor formed as follows: through-holes are formed in an insulator; a first electrode portion structured on both upper and lower surfaces of the insulator is electrically connected by means of a conductor formed on the inner wall of the through-hole; and a dielectric layer and a second electrode portion are further laminated in this order on the first electrode portion. The entire content of the 326305 application is incorporated herein by reference.